Dance Idol of the Cosmos
by Overlord Exor
Summary: This is a tribute to our favorite game and it's 33rd anniversary.


**Overlord E: Hey readers, this story is all about a favorite character of mine that I wish for more games from him; Bomberman.**

 **Dark 64: Oh I love his games. I** **'m glad that they brought him back with his game in the new Nintendo System, The Switch.**

 **Overlord E: Plus we see him in anime shows like Bomberman Jetters or The B-Daman version.**

 **Dark 64: As the celebration to the 33rd anniversary of Bomberman. We decided to make this one-shot story about E** **'s favorite bomb throwing hero.**

 **Overlord E: It's center on the anime of Jetters after the end. If you never seen the anime; we will recommenced the you watch the anime before reading this story if not, then we're are not responsible for you decision.**

 **Dark 64: We don't own Bomberman nor any Bomber people in it but any bomb creation belongs to us if they had been thought up by someone else than we're sorry for stealing it from you.**

 **Overlord E:** **Bomberman use to belongs to Hudson Soft but now it belongs to Konami.**

 **Dark 64: Also give when the show ended, we're making him a bit older but has his whining personality, so image White Bomber a bit taller & older.**

 **Episode Fanfiction**

 **Dancing Queen: Idol of the Cosmos!**

On Planet Bomber, White Bomber was practicing and mastering new bombs; The Ice bomb, Flash Bomb but the most difficult for White was the Wind Bomb. White had to take a 2 month vacation to practiced new bomb moves since the HIGE HIGE Bandits led by Professor Bagular and Mujoe stopped stealing rare, unique objects that are the last in the universe or until Dr. Ein and Professor Bagular ruined their recovering friendship. "*sigh* I will master the Wind Bomb even if it takes all night." As he was about to create it; his badge started beeping. A screen appeared from the badge "White, we've got an emergency mission to protect the only unique dance shoes that can play music in the universe worn by the Dancing Idol of the Cosmos." Said Shout. White leaped in excitement "Alright! The gang is back! Birdy, Gangu, Bongo, you and me together again!" Shout looked a little sad "I'm sorry White but this is one mission, where you have to go solo." "PRATFALL! WHY!?" He said while whining like a child "As much as we want to go with you; the manager of the Idol of the Cosmos requested only a Bomberman for the job." White sighed "OK but how will I'll get there without the Cosmo Jetter?" Shout gave a smile "Don't worry about it, Dr. Ein managed to create a special spaceship for you to travel for future solo missions." White heard rocket thrusters and look above to witness a spaceship landing in front of his home. White ran towards it and finds a note attached to the seat. White open it and read what's on it.

 _Dear White_

 _I wish to see you again on Planet Jetter but this ship will assist you in future solo missions. Please take care of the Cosmo Bomber. Dr. Ein_

 _P.S. Tell Momo-chan I said HI!_

"Don't call Grandma that!" Yelled White. "Don't call me what?" White turned around to see his Grandmother "Oh, I just did what you always said to Dr. Ein." His Grandmother looked annoyed and shut her eyes "He never listens."

White was traveling through space as Planet Bomber shrank into a star in the night sky as he used the warp drive. As White exist the warp drive; he approach towards a planet in the shape of a musical chord. He landed in a parking lot where a tall shady-looking humanoid-weasel wearing a literally golden fabric suit and diamond bedazzled tie "Are you the Bomberman of the Jetters?" White looked happy "Yep, I'm White-" "Yeah, yeah that's all I want to know." White looked annoyed that he only wanted a Bomberman. White followed the manager to a tall hotel in the shape of a conductor baton "Now listen to me cause I'm not repeating myself; You are only here to protect the Dancing Idol of the Cosmos because she requested you since she's a Bomberman like you." White looked surprised "She's a Bomberman!?" The manager looked annoyed "What dirt spot have you been, the Country Side?" White had a thought cloud where he hits this guy with a Pepper Bomb or an Ice Bomb but he remember his mission and don't want to bad name the Jetters. "Now the ground rules; You're are forbidden from see her, date her and take pics of her. And if you do; YOU'RE FIRED!" He yelled at White as he was trying to hear again as enter the hotel to the top floor. White was annoyed and sighed as he found the Dancing Idol's room, decorated with dolls, toys, snacks, flowers, cuckoo clock and instruments from his Home world Planet Bomber outside of her door. "I wonder who this Dancing Idol Bomber is? Maybe she appeared in the B-1 Grand Prix and lost in the preliminary rounds? *Sigh* I hope I get to meet her, maybe she's someone from school or something." He stood by the door and was so bored after 90 minutes.

White fell asleep, had a huge snot bubble formed from his nose and hold a plush bomb and large penguin plush as a pillow. The doorknob turned slowly as the door opened steadily as a female Bomberman came out looking geeky with big glasses in a red jersey tracksuit with a hoodie, a blond ponytail sticking out on her of the hood and wearing a backpack. She looked at him and sighed _"Why does it have to be him?"_ She slid out, closed the door softly and tipped-toed passed White. She nearly made it out until she stepped on a plush toy that squeaked loudly. She looked freaked out, looked White flinched a little and mumbled snuggled the penguin plush"*Snore* _Burning Fire bomb… bomber shoot… Boom… that manager's hair is gone_ *Snore*" She covered his mouth and hold back her laugh. She walked away until she'd sneezed; waking up White's snot bubble popped.

He woke up freaking out, saw a female Bomberman and looked at the door of the Dancing Idol "BWAAA! You're the Idol?!" She freaked out and ran towards the elevator. White jumped off of the ground, ran after her until he tripped on a frame and rolled into a ball and crashed into her until the enter the trash chute and landed into a dumpster.

They had swirls in their eyes as they managed to regain consciousness, they looked at each other, freaked out that they were holding on to each other and heard something falling above them. They jumped out in the nick of time as leftover food slop landed in the dumpster. They keep gasping for air as the looked at each other as White was confused "So… You're the Dancing Idol of the Cosmos?" She looked away from White and nodded "Than… how come I never seen you at the B-1 Grand Prix?" She than started to shed tears and got on her knees "I WAS FORCE TO MISSED IT! White screamed in horror "YOU WERE FORCE TO MISSED THE BOMBERMAN CHAMPIONSHIP?!" She pound the ground with her fist "The only event that happens every 4 years and my greedy manager made me missed it!" White gave her a tissue as she blew into it. "Thank you and to be honest, I knew you when we were in Blast Elementary. You were kind of me back then even if I did ate so much." White was confused, tried to remember and recall of a overweight young Bombergirl who White spend time with since many made fun of them for their dreams. "I remember! We were the best of friends and you moved after we graduated. You've change since graduation. You look amazing!" She blushed madly and smacked him aside which was too much for White. "You're making me blush!"

 **(Break Scene)**

 **A younger version of the Dancing Idol, holding a letter with a heart looked a White & his brother Mighty from a playground "BOMBERMAN!"**

 **A Center Stage of a concert with The Dancing Idol dancing with White & The Bomber Shitennou behind them as Mujoe was holding her Ex-manager by his shirt (ALL) "BOMBERMAN!"**

They decided to go out to town as friends and explore the planet. They ate some delicious food, play some games at the arcade, watched a movie, and saw a live-theater of dancers which inspired her for new ideas of dance moves. They were at a park, with a lake in shape of an violin with flower gardens in the shape of cymbals. "This was the funniest day that I've ever had!" White looked happy as they watch street performers were playing some songs from bands and known music albums. "I'm glad, you like this. Your boss is a big jerk." She looked annoyed "I know but I don't know anything about to schedules or plan events for concerts or appearances. I wish for the chance where I don't have to be the Dancing Idol; I want to be me again, Music Bomber **(Authors' Note: There's no official name for her, so we're thought up a name for her since she was called The Dancing Queen from Bomberman Land for Wii.)** the Bombergal who loves music & dancing." She took off her backpack and pulled out a pair of shoes with musical notes imprinted on the outside. White looked surprised "Are those…?!" "Yes… the only unique dance shoes that can play music in the universe. My Great-grandmother gave them to me, she told me that their magical and play music depending how the wearer feels. Legend says that if can grant a wish that can bring the most important love that causes one's discord… whatever that means." She said as put away the shoes as they heard some growling and looked behind them to see her manager looking furious "So… this is where my money-maker as been and the fired Bomberman who should have listen to me like a mindless servant!" Music and White were shock as she stood up "I am not a tool where you can earn mass amounts of money for doing nothing!" He snarled as he shown his claws "These tell you that your under my control and you will-" Before he could finish; a familiar looking black spaceship landed on top of the manager. White knows who owns that ship, Mujoe, commander of the HIGE HIGE Bandits.

Mujoe jumped off of his ship as he laughed proudly "GAH-HA-HA! We meet again, White Bomber!" White was shocked as Music was confused "Who is he?" asked Music. "I am Mujoe! The great Supreme Commander of the HIGE HIGE Bandits!" White was happy "OH! You got promoted by Bagular? Congratulation." Mujoe was embarrassed a little "Oh thank you, I really was proud of… HEY! DON'T DISTRACT ME!" Music looked at White "By the way he sounded, were you two friends?" White nodded but sighed "We were… but Dr. Ein & Bagular started to fight again when Bagular had a handkerchief from my Grandma. Well that's what I heard from Bongo & Gangu." Music sweatdropped "How immature are they? I mean a crush that they had in their age, they should have moved on." White nodded as Mujoe yelled to get their attention "HEY! PAY ATTENTION!" White & Music looked embarrassed "Sorry!" "I'm sorry but I feel sorry for Bagular and Dr. Ein." Mujoe was pissed off "SHUT UP! NEVER INSULT THE GREAT BAGULAR! HIGE HIGE BANDITS ATTACK!" White and Music prep themselves for a fight to discovered that there is no army. Mujoe looked humiliated "CRAP! I forgot that today's their vacation week!" White & Music was laughing at his embarrassment as he charged between them and snatched the shoes "HEY!" Mujoe laughed as he swung them around his head "GAH-HA-HA! The dance shoes are now mine!" the shoes glowed in a bright light that surprised Music "*GASP* The shoes… is what Great Grandma said was true. Mujoe's wish is coming true." Mujoe stared at the light as 4 orbs of energy spun around them as the orbs are given familiar forms that White and Mujoe remember from a long time; The Bomber Shittennou.

Mujoe was shocked as they fell on the ground "GAAAHH!" "OOOFFFF!" "UGGGGHHHH!" "That felt nice." They got up as they saw each other "MERMAID!" "FLAME!" "GRAND!" "THUNDER!" They look to see Mujoe "MUJOE!" They also saw who's near him "(ANGERLY) WHITE!" Yelled Flame, Thunder & Mermaid "(Tearful) GRAND!" Screamed White as Grand started to cry "(Tearful) White!" They ran to each other and hugged as their tears gush out like a fountain which confused the other Shittennou except for Thunder. Music looked at the group "I'm confused, who are they Mister Mujoe?" He wipe his tears away from his eyes "They are the Bomber Shittennou, Mermaid Bomber, Thunder Bomber, Flame Bomber & Grand Bomber. 4 Bombers I created with the traitorous MechaDoc's "Combine Bomber Making Machine" by firing beams at 4 groups of Charaboms. They successfully defeat 4 for the first time until he beat 3 of them and Thunder was destroyed by Max." Music eye's widen "MechaDoc… the psychotic madman who tried to destroy Planet Bomber? That MechaDoc?!" The Bomber Shittennou looked at her appeared in front of her "MechaDoc did what?" She nodded "And I also heard he had a small army of robots that said look like that Max robot White defeated." Thunder was shocked and looked at White "You… beat… Max?" White looked embarrassed "I didn't do it alone. One of the Max robots was named Zero who had my brother's spirit in him helped me." Music was shocked "Wait… Mighty is…" White shocked his head and opened his belt buckle to show his Bomb stars. "His badge became my 7th bomb star." Music looked and saw only 6 "But where is the 7th?" White pointed at his chest "In… here." Music was baffled and remembered her mom's bomb stars; she has only 6 but she said she has 7. The 7th Bomb Star isn't physically, its in her like other bombers. "Whoa… that's a mind blow." Thunder laughed loudly "Max is gone! Now nothing will stop the HIGE HIGE Bandits!" They looked at him "Except that we're not fighting today." Said Music which made the others whine _"WHY?!"_ She pulled some VIP Passes out of her bag "Because if you don't fight, I'll get you back stage with these passes." They snatched the passes to see how magnificent they are until Flame saw the date "WHAT!? We've been gone for over 6 years!" They looked at it as they trampled Mujoe as they cried "You missed us so bad!" "Daddy misses his daughter more!" Mujoe was literally crushed by them "I missed you all and perhaps we can start a vacation." They cheered as Thunder pointed at White "You got yourself lucky, White! We're on vacation with our father! Don't bother us!" They carried him back on the ship as Mermaid ran towards Music "We will be on time for your contest!"

They both looked up to see Mujoe's ship flew off as Music picked up her shoes. She put them on as they played music but with more emotional feelings "I guess Mujoe's secret pure heart gave my shoes to play more sentimental feelings." White looked happy as Music grabbed his hand. "Let's go to that concert." She removed her glasses "And... I hope we can spend for time together to make some new bomb ideas and I can gain my 6th Bomb Star." White looked happy as they walked away as her manager was still in the crater as he couldn't get out. "Uh… can someone help me?" "You're fired by the way!" Yelled Music as he groaned in pain. As White and Music were leaving, Music kissed White on the cheek as he tripped down the hill which worried Music as he gave a thumbs up. "I'm Ok." She sighed happily.

Night has fallen as a concert filled with fans, cameras and sponsors for The Dancing idol. Music was dressed in a pretty outfit wearing the only pair of dance shoes that can play music in the universe as she took a peek at the audience. "Oh… I hope this will go well." She noticed White was there "Hey White. I'm a bit nervous about this." White took a peek and gulped "It's twice as large as the B-1 Grand Prix." She looked at them and see it as the stadium where all the Bombers were watching. "I wish my mother was here, also my little brother Nitros. I called them many time but I want to be with them." She said with tears in her eyes as White wipe it away. "You can do it!" They turned around to see Mujoe and the Bomber Shittennou wearing the VIP passes. "GHAAAA-HA-HA! If this kid saved his world then you can do it!" Music looked at White, took a deep breath and let it out as she looked confident "After this; I'm spending a month with my mother and friends as my simple, plain. true self." Mermaid was surprised "That was your REAL SELF!"

Music march out as a crowd of fans cheer. took photos and swung glow sticks at her; live, from different planets watching T.V from their homes or friends' home or the huge screens in the city, friends & family. she grabbed the mic "Thank you everyone who's watching!" They cheered as she blushed "I have to say this for my fans; I'm not perfect." They murmured on why she said that "I never took the time to be myself nor be with my family. After this concert; I'm spending time with my family that missed me so much. I want to thank my childhood friend slash world hero and new friends that showed me what I was missing." She waved her hand as the curtains opened to show White and The Bomber Shittennou were surprised that the curtain opened to be presented in front of a crowd of fans. "And we're hear to sing & dance on how our true feeling can discover!" She grabbed White's hand and pulled him to the center of the stage as the music from the shoes played and the Bomber Shittennou groove to the rhythm as she raised her hand in the air "Speaker Bomb!" A Bomb with a large speaker on the top "Bomber shoot!" She threw it to the stage as a huge speaker appeared.

 **(Super Bomberman R - Hero)**

 _~No One else can take your place - my hero_

 _Overslept again today - I'm dashing through the town_  
 _At the green light and I'm wading through the crowds_

 _My mind's somewhere else as usual, and I trip and fall_

 _"Did you know?" - So you were waiting for me all along_

 _I wonder when I first fell for that smile_

 _That genuine kindness is what made my love begin_

 _No one else in the world could take your place -_  
 _You're a hero just to me_

 _You don't like to stand out and I think that's cute, my hero_

 _I like your pure eyes, you're my Hero_

 _Anytime anywhere, you're the only one Hero_

 _No one else has realized it yet - But I see you as a hero_

 _The forecast was wrong, raindrops falling from the sky_  
 _No umbrella, and the streets are soaked_

 _This happened once before, a long time ago_

 _"Do you remember?" - You held an umbrella out of me_

 _Echoing over and over in my heart_

 _"Thank you" - But I want to give even more than that to you_

 _There's no one else like you in the whole world - my hero_

 _You've always got bed hair, you're a little clumsy - my hero_

 _I love the way you're kinda awkward, too - you're my hero_

 _Don't ever change - only one hero_

 _My mom isn't sure about you - but you're still my hero_

 _In the Sad times, the hard times,_  
 _the happy times, the fun times_

 _I'm not alone - if I know that you're there_

 _I want to tell you, but can't find the words -_  
 _I just wanted to see you so i came running_

 _We're looking up at the same sky_

 _No one in the world can take your place - my hero_

 _You don't like to stand out,_  
 _I think that's kinda cute - my hero_

 _I love your honest eyes - you're my hero_

 _Anytime, anyplace - only one hero_

 _No one else has notice yet - that you're my hero~_

The song ended as they all posed as the audience cheered as they waved at them as they bass the appraise. Mermaid adore the bass as she also blew kisses, Flame look embarrassed, Thunder enjoyed it as Grand just waved. "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! I hope all of you loved it as much as I do!" They waved together as the blimp came closer, which confused Music "Wait… we didn't rent a blimp for the concert?" "GHA-HA-HA-HA! YOU'LL PAY FOR FIRING ME!" They look to see it was Music's Ex-manager. "THIS IS THE PRICE FOR YOUR IMMATURITY!" He pulled a switch as a drop chute opened and dropped explosives with timers & parachutes. The crowd witness the explosives and flee but the bombers and Mujoe." "Uh-oh." Mujoe was freaking out until he knocked himself out by crashing into Grand Bomber "Sorry sir Mujoe." Music backed away "We need to go but we can't let him get away!" White tried to think and remembered what he can do, he raised his arm in the air. "Wind Bomb!" a green bomb with a propeller on the top. "Bomber shoot!" White threw to at the center of the stage as the bomb explode to unleash a massive tornado that sucked up the explosives as well as the blimp and sent them high in the air, far enough from the ground as they set off in sky like fireworks as the Ex-manager came down charred up & dizzy as White marched up to him as he unpin his badge. "You are under arrest." He fell down as White dragged him out. "He's heavier than he looks."

After the whole event with the concert, White connected Jetterz HQ to show Shout's face "White! It's good to see you checking in. Did you completed your mission?" White looked worried "Well I meet the client who treated me like trash and forbid me from meeting the idol, meet her while she tried to escape, showed me the shoe until Mujoe came to steal them and gave them back, she fired her manager who was a greedy jerk who then tried to blew up but I stopped him with my new Wind Bomb." She was shocked and confused about what he said "Wait! Why did Mujoe gave back the shoes?" White looked nervous "Well… I want to tell but there is a lady who wants to talk to Birdy." Shout looked surprised "You're in luck, he's here in the shop. Birdy! White want to speak with you." Birdy appeared on screen and turned around "White, long time no see. Who's this lady you speak of?" White stilled looked nervous and stepped away "Don't hate me?" Birdy raised his brow "Huh?" "BIRDY! MY HONEY!" Birdy screamed in horror "YOU?! HOW?!" "Music Bomber's musical shoes grant papa's true heart! Now my brothers and I are back! I'll see you soon! My honey!" She blew a kiss at him through the screen as her siblings were behind her "Hope you take care of her, future Step-brother!" Teased Flame, Grand looked excited as Thunder was as the video closed which made Birdy fainted. Shout looked at him as Dr. Ein, Bongo and Gangu came in "Hey Shout! I came to see if you'll take my idea of curry-ramen." They noticed Birdy on the ground "What's wrong with him?" Shout laughed nervously "His love-struck fan, Mermaid Bomber and the other Shittennou members are back." They looked horrified "WHAT?!"

White was pulling the Ex-manager who's tied up, into the Cosmo Bomber's cargo hold. "White!" He looked to see Music who looked sadden "Are you leaving already?" White looked depressed and nodded "Yes. I have to send him to jail for attempted murder." Music looked down "I was hoping we can spend more time catching up." White nodded and cheered her up "It's okay, I'm going back home and you can visit after seeing your family!" She looked happy and kissed him with no regrets which surprised him as he stuttered "I'll see you again." She walked away as White was walking backed to his ship, wobbling like bobble toy.

Music was far away as she looked up at the starry sky as White's ship left the atmosphere, as she sighed while holding a old letter with a heart stamp. "I already miss him and been holding this since Bomber Elementary. I don't need this anymore." She was about to tear it up but it glowed a bright pink and went to her belt buckle. She looked surprised as she opened it and see a pink Bomb Star with her crimson, lavender, amber, grey, aquamarine and silver Bomb Stars. "My 6th Bomb Star!" She looked up at the starry sky and made a heart with her hands "I hope you be my 7th. My honey." Said Music with a grin.

 **Music - Love Letter from Bomberman Jetters (Anime)**

 **Overlord E: This was a hard one-shot story to write.**

 **Dark 64: True but it was worth it for Bomberman, future new games and remakes.**

 **Overlord E: Have a explosive time with life. Also we use "Nitros", a Bomberman Trainee who was brainwash into a villain from Bomberman Hero for the Nintendo 64.**

 **Dark 64: I hope they bring him back, I like his design and abilities.**


End file.
